Es geschah im Frühling
by Just love to write
Summary: Im Frühling verändert es sich. Im Sommer schlug es Wurzeln. Im Winter ist es klar - und wird offenbart. Über eine Liebe, die nicht sein darf. ONE-SHOT!


Tja, mein neues Werk. Bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt. Bin gespannt, ob überhaupt jemand etwas dazu sagt. Ich hoffe es zumindestens, denn ein (wenn auch nur kleines) Review ist doch immer nett.

Disclamer: Alles außer der Handlung gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

_**Es geschah im Frühling**_

By Nelinett

Ich sehe es noch vor mir, als wäre es gestern, dabei ist es jetzt nun bestimmt schon ein Jahr her. Nein, sogar noch ein wenig länger.

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag, warm und sonnig, eben so, wie Frühlingstage zu sein hatten. Die Blumen hatten schon lange ihre Knospen entfaltet und das Gras war grün und klein bisschen mehr schneebedeckt.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie ein gelber Zitronenfalter an mir vorüberflatterte, als ich mich der Brücke näherte, die über einen kleinen Fluss gebaut worden war. Sicher, es war nur ein kleiner Fluss und der ein oder andere dachte wahrscheinlich, dass man mit Leichtigkeit rüberspringen konnte. Ein bisschen größer war er doch. Gerade groß genug für eine Brücke. Ich habe es damals schon geliebt, mich einfach auf diese Brücke zu setzten und meine Beine über den Fluss baumeln zu lassen, der so sorglos dahinplätscherte und im Licht der Sonne mal blau, grün oder grau glitzerte. Aber das Wasser war immer klar. Immer. Warum, das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau, ich weiß nur, _dass_ es so ist.

Ich setzte mich also, wie schon oft in diesem Frühling auf die Brücke, ließ die Beine baumeln und sah hinunter auf den Fluss, auf das klare Wasser und besonders achtete ich auf die Fische, die meistens in ganzen Schwärmen, in dem kühlen Nass schwammen. Sie schillerten in allen möglichen Farben und ich bemerkte George erst, als er sich neben mich setzte. So, wie er es öfters tat.

Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. Ich wusste nicht genau, was, aber _das_. Mir fiel auf einmal auf, dass wir allein waren, mein Bruder und ich, dass niemand in unserer Nähe war. Kein Ron, kein Fred, weder Mum noch Dad. Nur wir beide.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das mich fast überwältigte. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es, als würden tausend Ameisen dort herumspazieren und ich fühlte mich so zu George hingezogen, dass ich fast versucht war, ihn zu umarmen. Ich wollte es so gerne. Ich wollte in diesem Moment, den wir hatten, in seinen Armen liegen und die ganze Welt um mich herum vergessen.

Wir saßen so dicht nebeneinander, dass ich die Wärme spürte, die von seinem Körper ausging. Ich schaute ihn an und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, ihn zu küssen. Meinen eigenen Bruder. Pervers würden einige es nennen. Aber ich konnte nichts dafür.

Er schaute mich ebenfalls an, eine Ewigkeit. Ewige Momente strichen vorüber, die nur uns beiden gehörten. Mein Herz klopfte heftig, als ich ihm in die blauen Augen sah. Fast wie meine, dachte ich dabei. Als wären es meine eigenen...

„Ich wollte noch mit Fred und Ron ein bisschen Quidditch spielen!", sagte er schließlich und der magische Moment zwischen uns zerplatzte wie eine schillernde Seifenblase. Ich nickte nur und war enttäuscht. Warum hatte er es einfach so beendet? Warum konnte er nicht noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben? Bei mir?

Er sah mich noch einmal lange an, dann strich er mir flüchtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und es fühlte sich an, als würden die Stellen meiner Haut, die er berührte, Feuer fangen und gleichzeitig kribbelten sie wie verrückt.

Ich sah ihm lange nach, obwohl er schon längst gegangen war. Schon vor einer Viertelstunde. Oder noch länger.

Ich starrte in den Fluss, aber die Fische interessierten mich nicht länger. Was war gerade eben passiert? Was empfand ich für meinen Bruder George? Ich konnte die Gefühle vor einem Jahr nicht genau definieren, aber ich wusste, dass sie definitiv in eine andere Schublade als die mit der Aufschrift „Geschwisterliebe" gehörte. Und ich wusste, dass das eigentlich verboten war. Genau an diese Minuten muss ich gerade denken, als ich in diesem Amphitheater sitze.

Wir sind tatsächlich einmal in den Urlaub gefahren, nicht zu fassen! Wir sind wieder nach Ägypten gefahren.

Es ist heiß und staubig, fast wie in der Wüste.

Ich hatte keine Lust, eine weitere Pyramide zu besichtigen und bin draußen geblieben. Inzwischen bereute ich es fast, die Sonne knallt umbarmherzig auf meinen Kopf und es ist so staubig, dass ich das Gefühl habe, beim Einatmen jedes Mal eine Schicht Staub mehr auf meine Lungen zu setzten. Ich fürchte, heute Abend werde ich im Bett liegen, mit einem Sonnenstich. Und gerade jetzt denke ich an George.

Ich habe Durst und sitze aber in diesem halbverfallenen Amphitheater fest und habe das Gefühl, jeden Moment an einem Hitzschlag zu sterben, als ich Schritte hinter mir höre. Sie kommen näher und dann fällt ein Schatten über mich, so vertraut inzwischen, dass ich ihn sofort erkenne.

Wortlos setzt sich George neben mich.

Kein: „Hallo, war's schön langweilig?"

Oder: „Hast du auch so einen Durst?"

Kein: „Die Pyramiden sind inzwischen alle gleich langweilig, ich verstehe nicht, warum Mum und Dad sich die unbedingt alle angucken müssen!"

Kein Wort, keine Silbe.

In stillem Einverständnis setzt er sich wortlos neben mich.

Er nimmt meine Hand und das wird ein weiterer Moment, den ich nie vergessen werde. Ein Weiterer, den ich genieße, obwohl es heiß und staubig ist, obwohl ich solchen Durst habe.

Ich bleibe einfach sitzen und genieße, denke an das, was George und ich vorhaben. Bald. In einigen Monaten. So ist es abgemacht und ich weiß, wenn wir dann immer noch verliebt sind, dann wird es so geschehen, obgleich es kitschig klingen mag in den Ohren einiger Leser meiner Geschichte. Unserer Geschichte...

Wir haben es uns genau ausgemalt, wie wir uns enthüllen, zeigen, präsentieren werden.

Es wird im Winter passieren. Beim Eislaufen.

Dad wollte schon immer mal Eislaufen gehen und diesen Winter wird er Mum dazu überreden, denn sie hat es ihm versprochen. Schon letztes Jahr. Damals sind wir nicht gegangen, doch dieses Jahr kann sie sich nicht mehr herausreden.

Es wird in den Weihnachtsferien geschehen, selbst Harry wird dabei sein, Rons bester Freund. Er soll dieses Jahr für die Weihnachtsferien zu uns kommen. Hätte ich mich nicht in George verliebt, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich immer noch hoffnungslos in Harry verschossen und hätte entweder versucht, seine Gegenwart zu meiden, weil ich keinen Ton rausgebracht hätte oder ich hätte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Aber ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das rettungslos in den berühmten, tollen, mutigen Harry Potter verknallt ist. Ich bin in George verliebt.

Wir werden im Winter gemeinsam Schlittschuhfahren. Hand in Hand. Und die anderen werden denken, was Geschwisterliebe doch schön sein konnte und würden erst nicht begreifen, dass diese Liebe längst Vergangenheit war.

Ja, wir werden gemeinsam fahren und dabei Händchen halten. Und es wird uns von da an egal sein, was die Anderen über uns denken mochten. Wir würden tun, was wir wollten, auch wenn sie alle dagegen sein würden, das weiß ich jetzt schon.

Wir werden die ganze Zeit fahren und irgendwann völlig aus der Puste sein. Wir werden sicherlich keine besonders gute Kondition haben. Dann werden wir uns auf eine Bank setzten und Mum und Dad, Ron, Harry und Fred werden weiter im Kreis fahren auf dem zugefrorenen See, bis sie registrieren würden, was wir machen werden.

George und ich, wir werden uns tief in die Augen schauen, es wird so unmissverständlich sein, dass sie schon da begreifen werden, auch, wenn sie das nicht wollen.

Mein Bruder wird mir über die Wange streichen und dann werden wir uns küssen.

Obwohl sie da sind.

Obwohl Mum höchstwahrscheinlich entsetzt: „Ginny! George!" rufen wird.

Trotz allem.

Wir werden tun, was wir zu tun haben.

Und uns lieben.

Vielleicht ist bis zu diesem Augenblick aber schon wieder alles vorbei.

Vielleicht hält unsere Beziehungen aber auch dem nicht stand, was danach kommen wird: All die Vorwürfe, die Entsetztheit, die Versuche, alles wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Oder aber vielleicht werden wir auch unser ganzes Leben lang zusammen bleiben. Mehr oder weniger heimlich, schließlich ist es verboten.

Nur an dem einsamen See konnten wir es wagen, unseren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Und das würden wir tun, da war ich mir sehr sicher. Unsere Beziehung würde bis dahin durchhalten und ich hoffte sehr, dass sie auch das Danach überstand. Denn ich liebte ihn. Mehr, als man einen Bruder lieben konnte.

Ich liebte meinen Bruder, wie eine Frau einen Mann, nicht wie eine Schwester ihren Bruder. Und ich wusste, dass es ihm genau so ging.

Und das machte mich stark.

ENDE


End file.
